Kung Fu Panda Shorts
by NaughtyLittleCookie
Summary: Okay. Just wanted to explain some things. Of course, I'm writing these short stories. You may think I'm writing them for fun, but that's not the case. I am writing them because there's not enough Kung Fu Panda fanfiction that tells of true love, adventure, and most importantly, family. Most of the stories are rated "T", because of language, and content. But I assure you, if you thi
1. Affectious Butterflies

So this concept is simple. I for one plan on rewriting a story, one of my favorite fanfiction ones, and I won't pass it off as my own, but I will credit the original author. Keep in mind that I only like the fanfics that give my stomach butterflies. So the two fanfictions I am rewriting are both KFP fanfics. Obviously, I'm a huge fan. TiPo forever! XD Either way, the titles of those fics are "Butterflies" and "The Pounce of Affection". Both stories will be combined in my own spinoff. I wish to make it worth the read. And the wait, since they will be posted on WattPad. Of course, I would've posted them on Quotev, but something is acting up within the database, so I just don't bother. The only thing I use Quotev for now is rping, talking to my friends, and notifying my KFP followers, especially the TiPo-ers, that there is another update to my story on WattPad. For my followers on WattPad, yes, I'm talking about you too, Inkweld, my sincerest apologies for not writing my stories and or updating them. I've been slammed with school work, family, and my boyfriend. So it's hard to write. But not to worry, this summer, I should be able to write more often, and I hope to keep counting the days down to KFP3 with my fics. Until then, I will not be able to write much. With all of that being said, onto the story!

"Affectious Butterflies"

Po and Tigress were in the kitchen, and Po was sitting across from Tigress, and Crane walked in to get a glass of water. Po was busy trying to get Tigress to tell him her favorite color. "No Po. I do not have a favorite color. Now leave me alone." Tigress argued. "Fine, fine…" Po trailed off. Then his face lit up. "Well, what about song? Favorite song from MKTO?" Po asked. Tigress sighed. "I believe it would be between "Could Be Me" and ""Classic"." Tigress lied. ""Yeah, right." Po said. Tigress smirked. Po walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Tellmetellmetellmetellme!" Po said, while shaking her shoulders. Tigress sighed. "My favorite song is "Heartbreak Holiday.". Happy?" Tigress said. "Yes, very." Po said triumphantly. "Isn't it a broken love song?" Po asked. "Yes, but sometimes those songs are the best." Tigress said. Po smiled. Crane spoke up. "Love songs are the best." Crane said. He drew an air heart around Tigress and Po. Po glared at Crane with a light blush forming on his cheeks. Tigress, on the other hand, had a blush too. Normally, because of her fur color, it wouldn't be visible, but because she was blushing so bad, it was just as visible as Po's. Mantis strolled in. "Daw….are they being all cute again?" Mantis teased. Viper slithered in behind him. "I love it when they be all cute." Viper said. Tigress put her head in her paws. 'Never alone.' Tigress thought.

Later that day….

Po was at the Pool of Sacred Tears, meditating, when he heard a low growl. He had a feeling that it was Tigress, trying to tackle him yet again. Po chuckled to himself. Then he felt Tigress tackle him to the ground. Po laughed and wrapped his arms around her. This, caught Tigress off-guard. "Po! Let me go!" Tigress said. "Nope! You tackled me, and I caught you." Po said. Tigress laughed. "It seems you are getting better at catching me." Tigress said. "Yep." Po answered. Tigress smiled and laid her head on Po's chest. "You are such a dummy." Tigress smiled and purred. Po smirked. "A dummy you've seemed to fall for….literally." Po laughed. Tigress smiled. "Hahaha…very funny." Tigress said. "Hey look." Po said. Tigress sat up in Po's arms. "What?" Tigress asked. "Butterflies." Po answered. Tigress smiled. A butterfly landed on Po's nose, and he tried to shake it off, but it was no use. Tigress giggled. "Here," Tigress said, grabbing the bug gently and placing it on a blade of grass. "Thank you." Po said. Tigress smiled. "You're welcome." Tigress chuckled. Po laughed. Then they heard a noise. "Oh no!" Po said. "You know what?" Tigress said. "What?"" Po asked. "I don't even care if they no anymore." Tigress said. Po laughed. "Alright. C'mon we'll go tell them right now." Po said. The butterfly that was on the blade of grass landed on Tigress's shoulder. "This butterfly is really pretty." Po said. "And affectious." Tigress said. "Oh! These butterflies must be the Affectious Butterflies!" Po said. "It would seem so. They are affectionate." Tigress smiled. Po and Tigress walked back to the palace, hand in hand, with the Affectious Butterflies, that were on their shoulders, and in their stomachs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did you guys think? Please review!


	2. Cooking Lessons

'_Po and Tigress were in the kitchen, and as Po cooked, Tigress pulled herself up onto the counter to watch Po. "You don't have to watch me to make sure I won't spike the broth Ti, believe me, a drunk Shifu is an angry Shifu." Po said. "Who said I didn't want to watch you?" Tigress said with a smirk. "Oh." Po said. "Do you want to cook with me?" Po asked Tigress. "No, I'd rather watch." Tigress told him. Po thought for a moment, then it dawned on him. "You don't know how to cook, do you?" Tigress looked down. "Hey." Po put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "How 'bout I teach you?" Po asked her. "Okay..." Tigress said. Tigress hoped off the counter and stood bye Po. Po, seeing his opportunity, pulled Tigress in front of him. Tigress tensed up as Po put his arm on hers. She turned and looked at his face, making him aware of their position. Po gave her a smile, giving Tigress the courage to do something she would have never done before. Tigress looked straight into Po's eyes and-' "_Tigress, Tigress!" Po said. "Huh, what? Oh, yes Po?" Tigress said. "I asked you if you would like me to teach you how to cook." Po said, wondering why his friend had been in such a daze. "Yeah, I would love that Po." Tigress said, standing next to Po. Po pulled her in front of himself. Tigress looked at Po, then she pinched her arm, to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. "What did you do that for?" Po asked her, laughing because of what she did. "Oh, I was just making sure I wasn't daydreaming again." Tigress told him with a smile. "Huh?" Po asked, leaving Tigress no choice but to explain her daydream. "When she finished her ears were pulled back against her head, a sure sign of embarrassment. Po simply smiled and pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away, he leaned towards her face, and Tigress, understanding what he wanted to do, leaned towards him. When they finally did kiss, they let their bottom lips bite in rhythm along with their top lips. Po leaned towards Tigress's right ear, and feeling his closeness caused Tigress to purr softly. "Ready for another lesson?" He whispered. Tigress nodded her head. Later that day... "Hey Tigress, what did you do today?" Viper asked her friend as she sat down next to her. Tigress looked at Viper, then at Po, then she looked at the ground and blushed. The feline's actions told the snake everything she needed to know. 'I'll question Tigress later.' Viper thought to herself. When Tigress looked up again, Viper looked at Po, then she gave her friend a smug smile. Tigress growled quietly, giving Viper a look that said: _'If you tell anyone, I'll kill you.'_


	3. Halloween Part 1

Po walked into the kitchen, and sat in his chair. Apparently, the topic of the day was what you would be for Halloween. Tigress said she would be a vampire, Viper went with witch, Crane claims he'll be a ghost, Monkey likes the idea of a zombie Kung Fu Master, and Mantis went with Shadow Hunter. When Po was asked what he would be, he told them he didn't know,which in turn made Viper and Tigress drag him into his room, to play "Panda Primp". God help him.  
IN PO'S ROOM:  
Po watched as Tigress sat on his bed and Viper stood next to her. "You know what you should be for Halloween Po?" Tigress asked him. "No." Po managed to say. "You should be yourself." Viper said. "Your musical self." Tigress added. "Oh. Okay, go for it." Po told them. Viper said she was gonna look through Po's closet, in which he was totally fine with, and while Viper was doing so, Po pulled Tigress on his lap, and smiled when she leaned back. "So, what kind of vampire are you gonna be?" Po asked her. "The cute kind, or the sexy kind?" Tigress looked at Po, for the choices he gave her were not what she had in mind. "I was going to be a vampire. A normal vampire." Tigress told him, smiling when he pouted, for she knew he wanted her to choose from the choices he gave her. "Here, you can wear a suit, but rip a hole in the knees, to look like the music video was real." Viper said. "Okay." Po said, setting Tigress back on the bed. "We'll see you later, Dragon Warrior." Tigress said, causing Po to shiver. Whenever she used his title, it sent a chill down his spine.  
LATER THAT DAY:  
"Dragon Warrior, you should really get training." Shifu said. "Aww, Shifu. I got to get ready for the party. The others are." Po whined. "Fine, but tell the Five that they should expect a full day of training tomorrow." Shifu told him. "Oh, okay!" Po told him, heading towards the student barracks.


	4. Halloween Part 2

"Guys, you ready?" Po asked his friends as he walked into the kitchen. Tigress looked up from her doodling and faced Po. "I believe that the only problem we had was waiting for you." she said. "Very funny." Po told her, taking his seat next to her. "What are you drawing?" he asked. Tigress showed him what she was drawing. "Wow, you're really good at drawing Ti." Po told her. "Viper, you'd really like what she drew, it's beautiful." Viper slithered over to where Po was and looked at her best friend's drawing. "How did you draw that?! It's so pretty!" she squealed. "You got to teach me!" "Later, I'll teach you later. I promise." Tigress told her friend. "Yay!" Viper squeaked. Tigress just giggled. It was funny how Viper could be bored one moment, then happy the next. "C'mon, we going to the pary, or what?" Monkey asked his friends. "Yeah, let's go." Po said, helping Tigress up.

After the masters got back from the party, they were dead tired. (Get It? "Dead" Tired? Halloween pun!) Tigress fell asleep on the way back; they drove in a car there, and drove in a car back; so Po picked her up and brought her to her room. He had to be quiet, for he knew that if he woke the others, they wouldn't be happy. Po turned to leave, when he heard a small whisper. "Don't. Please." Tigress whispered. So, Po ended up sleeping with Tigress. So Halloween for the masters' is different. So what! Halloween is meant to be spent with your friends.


	5. A Lullaby for Love

Po and Tigress were in Po's room, and Tigress was sitting on Po's lap, facing him, as he pulled her close. Tigress always looked forward to the end of the day so she could cuddle with Po. Sadly, it never lasted long, for either she or Po got tired, and they had to quit. Tonight, it was Po who was the tired one. "Alright Ti. I got to get some sleep, and so do you. C'mon, I'll walk you to your room." Po said. Quietly, they made their way to Tigress's room. Po gave Tigress a kiss before he went back to his room. Later that night, Tigress was busy having a great dream, she was smiling in her sleep. Wait a minute, she's starting to toss and turn! Let's see what she is dreaming about.  
Entering Tigress's Dreamscape:  
"Po, hold on to me longer." Tigress said, grabbing Po's arm. "No! You are a MONSTER! How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't love you." Po said, he pushed her away. "Po..." Tigress started, but then Po turned around to face her. And what Tigress saw was not pleasent. Po had turned into a jiangshi! And he wanted to kill her! Po stepped forward and, as he unsheathed his jiangshi claws, he struck Tigress across the face. Tigress cried out in pain.  
End of Dreamscape.  
"Po!" Tigress said. Tigress's cry had woken up her best friend, Viper. Viper slitthered in and shut the door behind her. "Tigress, are you alright?" Viper asked. She got her answer when Tigress faced her. The look on Tigress's face was one of pure terror. Viper slitthered over to her sister's side, and hugged her. As Tigress hugged Viper back, she began to cry. Then, the weather started to act up. "Tigress, I'm gonna go see what's going on. I'll be back in a few minutes." Viper said, leaving. Po had just awoken, after hearing his lover cry. He walked over to her room, and when he opened the door, Tigress tackled him. Po sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Tigress tried to tell him, but she couldn't speak; her nightmare was to much. "Shh." Po told her. Po gently picked Tigress up in his arms, and he sat on her bed. "What's wrong Tigress?" Po asked her, still holding Tigress, but this time, Tigress was sitting in his lap facing him; just like when they were cuddling. Po gently stroked her back, listening to what Tigress had to say. "...And that's what happened." Tigress said, still crying. Po knew that she was shaken up bad, but he couldn't believe that she would think that he would ever hurt her. Po thought that maybe he can calm her down, being the goofball that he is, he thought that he could sing her a lullaby that he made up. (Po begins to sing a song I, the author, (RobynStorm), made up.)  
"Hush now, don't you cry. Please, oh please, I want to see the smile in your eyes." Po sang. Tigress slowly looked up, but she was still crying. Po continued. "Calm down, have no fear. I won't leave your side, I'll always be here." Tigress's tears began to slow, but Po didn't stop. "Dream a better dream, one with love. The angels will be watching, but from above." Tigress finally stopped crying, and her eyes were beginning to close. "Hush now, stop your cries. I want to see that smile, within your eyes." Po finished. He looked down to see Tigress sleeping peacefully. Po quietly got up, and gently laid Tigress on her bed. Then, he covered her up. Viper opens the door. Shocked, she asked Po how he got Tigress to sleep. "I sang her a song Viper. It calmed her down a lot." He whispered. "Oh." Viper whispered back. They turned to leave, but then somebody whispered. "Stay. Please stay Po." Po walked over to Tigress, and Tigress scooted over, giving Po room on her bed. Viper sighed. "The others have already woken up. Apparently, we are in the middle of a huge storm. You two stay safe." Viper said, leaving.


	6. Let the Storm Rage On

Po and Tigress were at a hotel, because they went on a mission, and a storm stopped them from heading back to the Valley of Peace, so they stayed at a hotel. Entering Ti's dreamscape. 'No, no' "NO!" Tigress said, jolting from her sleep. Po woke up and walked over to Tigress's bed. "Are you alright, Ti?" he asked her. "Hmm, oh I..I..I'm fine. I'm fine Po. Go back to bed." Tigress told him. "No, you're not. Do you want me to l-" Po began, but Tigress cut him off. "I'm alright Po. Don't worry." Tigress said. "Oh, alright. Get some sleep then." Po told her. Po and Tigress went back to sleep. Then, around 2 am, Tigress woke up from another nightmare; but this time she was crying. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Po, waking up because he heard Ti, who was now standing by the window, looking at the storm. Po walked over to her, and laid his hand on her shoulder. Thunder and lightning went off again, causing Tigress to jump. "Ti-" Po began, but he was cut off when Tigress spun around and hugged him. "You sure you alright?" Po asked her, but he got his answer when he felt that his shoulder was wet; wet from Tigress's tears. Tigress shook uncontrollably, from the cold air, and fear for losing Po yet again. She rubbed her head against his chest.  
Po gently stroked her back, causing her tears to stop, and a loud, but small vibration come from her body. Po then realized that Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five, the most hardcore person he knew, was purring, because of his touch. Huh? "Ti, how about we go back to sleep; but in the same bed?" he asked her. "I would like that very much Po, very much." Tigress answered him. "Okay, c'mon." Po said, walking her to his bed. Po climbed back into bed, and Tigress climbed in beside him. Po then proceeded to pull her close, this in turn made her purr again. Po chuckled, and gently rubbed her side. Tigress buried her face in Po's chest, and asked him a question. "Po, how did you know that I was crying? I didn't cry out like last time." Po simply looked down at Tigress and told her, that he heard her get up. "Po, do you think Shifu will get mad?" Tigress asked. "I'm not sure. Guess we'll find out sooner or later." Tigress nodded, and drawing sleep across her mind, she nestled into Po's warmth; and with slow tenderness, kissed his soft lips.


	7. Christmas Time

"C'mon Ti..." Po begged his wife Tigress. He wanted her to join him, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane in the snowball fight. Viper couldn't play because she was busy watching her and Monkey's 7 month old daughter, and Mei Ling was busy watching her and Crane's 9 month old daughter. Tigress was sitting next to the two moms', and Viper and Mei Ling were busy pestering her to have a child. Tigress, obviously said no. "Ti, come join us. I'm sure it's better than being pestered by them." Po said. 'How did he know?' Tigress thought. She looked at Viper and Mei Ling, who were busy trying to figure out a way to get Tigress to cave in to the fact, that she does want a child. Tigress finally walked over to Po, but not without some snow in her paw. When Po had his back turned, Tigress smashed it on his head. "Ahhhh! That's cold!" he yelled. Tigress laughed and ran deeper into the bamboo forest. Po followed her, and Mei Ling told Crane to watch Taylor; (their daughter); so she could make sure Po doesn't kill Tigress. "Where'd he go Mei Ling?" Tigress asked her. Then, Po came running up to them. "Guys, you better come see this." he said. Tigress knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. There was a hint of dread in his voice. Quickly, they followed Po. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They came to a clearing, one that Tigress has been to many times, it was a beautiful place. But what they saw, was not in any way beautiful. A young couple, probably a married one, was lying dead in the snow. They saw a young cub, probably 6 months old, in the mother's arms; Tigress let out a cry at the sight she saw. They looked for the murderers, but found no one. They began to head back to tell Shifu, when they heard a small whisper. "Don't go..." Tigress turned around and saw the young woman sitting up. Po walked over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "My child will live, but I won't. Please, honor my last wish by keeping her." The woman said, handing Po the child. "What's her name?" Po asked, as he held the young white tiger cub. "Her name i-" she began, but before she could finish, she fell face-first into the ground; dead. Tigress walked over to Po. "I hate to ask this, because I'm sure it will make me cry, but...what did she say?" Tigress asked. "She said that she wants us to honor her last wish, raise her daughter." Po said, handing Tigress the cub. Tigress gently took the child, and she noticed that the cub was shivering. "Mei Ling, hold her for a second." Tigress said. Mei Ling took the child from Tigress, and Tigress took her jacket off. Mei Ling handed the little girl back to Tigress, and Tigress held her on her hip, covering her up with the jacket. They began to walk back to the palace grounds. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys. Tigress, what is that in your arms?..." Viper slithered over to her sister. Tigress got down on her knees in the snow so the others could see what she was holding. "She's cute. Where was she?" Monkey asked. The others listened as Tigress, Po, and Mei Ling told them their story. "We should tell Shifu." Mei Ling said. "I already know." Master Shifu was standing right behind his students. All Tigress and Po could think was 'Oh crap, he'll kill us.' "Tigress, Po, what do you plan on doing with the child?" Shifu asked. Seeing their opportunity, the others left Shifu, Tigress, and Po alone. Tigress watched as their friends left. She rolled her eyes, thinking 'Wow, some friends. They desert us with the most strict Kung Fu Master in the world. I'll be sure to "thank" them later.' "Uh..well...we-" Po tried to speak, but Tigress cut him off. "When we found the child, the mother handed her to Po, asking him and I to honor her last wish by raising her daughter. In all honesty Master, we planned on keeping her." Tigress was very scared. Scared for the baby in her arms, scared that Shifu would make them take her to an orphanage, and scared that Po will go against her wishes. "Very well. You two are to raise the child, and treat her as your own. I wish you the best of luck, but I have 1 question. What is her name?" Shifu said. "Well.." Tigress began, but Po cut her off. "Hey Shifu, if you think about it, technically this kid is your granddaughter now. And we all know that you're going to be that type of grandfather who spoils his grandchild rotten." Po smiled his goofy grin. Shifu cleared his throat. "~Ahem~ As I was asking, what is her name?" "She has no name." Po said. "What about "Riley"?" Tigress asked. "I think that's a great idea! Riley it is." Po said. "Be sure to let your father know of this Po. I'm sure he would be over-joyed to hear of this." Shifu said. "C'mon, let's go see my dad! I want to tell him!" Po said, pulling Tigress towards the steps. "Po," Tigress said giggling; "Po, slow down." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Po, my boy! How are you doing?" Mr. Ping greeted his son. " Where is Tigress?" "Right here, Mr. Ping." Tigress said, from behind him. "What are you ho-" Mr. Ping began to ask, but he realized that in Tigress's arms was none other than a baby. Mr. Ping opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it. He knew that they were probably going to bring the child to an orphanage. So much for grandchildren. Tigress gently put the child down, allowing her to crawl to Mr. Ping. "Who does she belong to?" Mr. Ping asked. "Well..." Tigress said. "Her mother and father died. We found them dead this morning. That's why we're here now, actually." Po said. "Oh, well, how can I help you?" Mr. Ping asked, hoping that they planned on adopting the young child. You can get attached to her easily. "Mr. Ping, don't freak out." Tigress told him. "Why would I freak out?" Mr. Ping asked. "You tend to freak out over things that don't need attention called to them, Dad." Po told him. "So, what were you going to say?" Mr. Ping questioned Tigress. He knew it would be difficult for her to say anything. "I...I mean we...We-" Tigress stuttered. Po bet down and whispered something in her ear. Tigress continued. "We are going to adopt her, and figured that you and Master Shifu should know first. Master Shifu already knows, but we came down here to tell you." Mr. Ping smiled. "So that's why you said I would freak out. If you don't mind my asking, what is her name?" "She didn't have a name, until Tigress suggested something, so we went with that." Po said. "Her name is Riley." Tigress said. "And Po has already come up with a nickname for her." "Hmm, let me take a guess and say her nickname, is Storm." Mr. Ping said. "How did you know?" Po asked. "Her eyes gave it away." Mr. Ping said. "Well little sister, it seems you have tied the knot. Took you long enough." "Tai!" Tigress runs over and hugs her foster brother. "I thought you and Vanessa were in New York." Po said as he shook hands with his foster brother-in-law. "We were. Vanessa and I wanted to come back home, and stay...but for good this time." Tai Lung told them. "Where's Vanessa, Tai Lung?" Mr. Ping asked him. "Up by the palace. Master Shifu wanted me to come down here and get you guys...all of you." Tai Lung said with a smile, as he gestured to Mr. Ping and Riley. "Let's go then!" Po shouts happily. Tigress bent down to pick up Riley. Riley snuggled into Tigress's chest purring, causing Tigress to sigh a happy sigh and smile. "C'mon Ti. Let's go. And I've got one question for you, is that child yours?" Tai Lung said. "She is now. We adopted her this morning. Her name is Riley." Tigress said. "Oh, wow. Guess Riley will have a cousin." Tai Lung said, as he walked ahead quickly, so Tigress wouldn't ask him all kinds of questions...yet. Tigress gasped.

"Hey, you guys are back! I thought you left us." Mantis said as he jumped on Tigress's left shoulder, his girlfriend Lily (who's a butterfly), flew to Tigress right shoulder. "Shifu told us you adopted her. She's so damn cute!" Lily said. Po walked over to his wife. "Tai Lung told me something you should know Ti. You have a niece." "And I can't wait to meet my cousin." Peng said. "Hello Peng." Tigress said. "Hey Master Tigress, oh you have a baby too." Peng said. "Yeah, we adopted her this morning, so technically, she's your cousin too." Po said. "That's true." Tigress said. "She's cute." Peng said. Riley reached out her arms for Peng. "Do you want to hold her Peng?" Tigress asked. "Sure, I'd love to." Peng said, as Tigress handed Riley to Peng, as they walked into the palace training hall. "Nice to see you and Tai Lung have come back, Vanessa." Shifu said. Po and the others walk in and Peng sets Riley down. "We're glad to be back, Master Shifu." Vanessa told him. "Ti," Po whispered. "Let's see if she'll tell us the truth." "Sounds like a plan." Tigress whispered back.  
"Hey Vanessa." Tigress said with a mischievous smile. Vanessa looked over to them. "Uhh, hi guys..." she said. "What happened in New York?" Po questioned her. "Lots of things...in fact we found some ancient artifact as to who's going to take the Kaftar's place. The dude creeps me out... So..what did we miss here?" Vanessa said, trying to change the subject. "Save it, you're busted." Peng said as he set Riley down. Riley's ears flicked. 'Me got to 'member tat. Tat werd, "Busted". KK.' Riley thought as she simply crawled over to Viper, who was playing with her daughter, Kendall. Tigress walked over and sat down next to Viper. "Where's Mei Ling?" Tigress whispered. "She's with Crane; and they're watching their daughter and Vanessa's daughter." Viper said quietly. Meanwhile, Riley and Kendall were busy laughing and giggling, obviously they'd be close friends. Mei Ling walks in with Taylor and Vanessa's daughter. "Hey guys." she said as she sat down and put Taylor and Vanessa's daughter down. "Mama." Vanessa's daughter, Jae, crawled over to Vanessa. Vanessa, having no choice, picked her up. "Busted." Riley said. Tigress looked at her daughter, wondering if she really just talked. "Did she just.." Po said. They got their answer quickly. "Busted." Riley, speaking yet again, was mimicking what Peng had said. "Oh!" Peng exclaimed. "She's mimicking me. That makes since. I said that Vanessa was-" Peng looks at Riley and Kendall. "Busted." they said. "And they heard, so they copied me. Strange how they can time it perfectly." Peng finished. "I think it was cute." Vanessa said. "Me?" Jae said. "No, what they said." Vanessa told her 11 month old. "So, me?" Jae said again. "That's cute. She's completely ignoring you." Mantis said. "Let's hope that doesn't happen when she's a teen." Tai Lung said.  
"There's no telling what they'll do. Let's just allow their personalities to grow, we'll see how different it is." Shifu told his students.


	8. Why

Yep. Another brilliant idea from a fan! I absoloutley LOVE this idea. Here: It: Goes!:

Po and Tigress have been in the middle of a Prank War. This morning, Tigress pranked Po so bad, that he decided to pull a very horrifying prank on her. Tigress put sedatives in some almond cookies that Po ate, and he was drunk from sun up, to sun down. Now, he has a prank for her. But what happens when he takes it too far? Tigress is reduced to tears. Here's how it happened.

Po finished writing the fake note he made and left it on his bed. Since the Five, with the exception of Tigress, and Master Shifu are busy helping people repair Gongmen City's damages, Po figures this prank will scare Tigress good. Po snuck out the Jade Palace, and headed to the Dragon's Cave. He knew it would take Tigress a week to figure out he would go there.

Tigress woke up in the morning and looked for Po. Se felt guilty about her prank and wanted to apologize to him, but he was no where to be seen. Worried she searched the entire palace. Not finding him, she ran down to the village, asking the villagers if they had seen him. Not even Mr. Ping knew where he was. A week has gone by, and Tigress has yet to find the panda. She searched every single area she thought Po would be. On top of that, she lost a lot of weight, hasn't slept a wink, and has cried so much she barely has strength to stand. Using what little strength she had, she went to the Dragon's Cove. There, sat Po, meditating. Tigress looked at him. "Po...?" Tigress asked quietly. "Do not bother me, I am meditating." Po said. Tigress burst into tears. "Y-you h-h-had m-me w-worried s-s-sick!" Tigress cried. Po stood up and looked at her. It was then that the panda realized he had gone too far. "Tigress? What happened?" Po asked. Tigress looked at the panda. "I hadn't slept, eaten, nothing! I hadn't done anything because I was worried about you! and to top it all off, I have been getting sick lately. But it's not like you would ca-" Tigress cried, but because of her exaustion, she passed out. Po ran to her side and picked her up, bringing the poor tiger home. When he got there, he took off her clothes, and bathed her. Then Po got her dressed. Laying her on the couch, Po made dinner for both of them, and set her bowl on the table beside her. Tigress woke up. "Po? Po!" Tigress started crying. Po came over and hugged her. Feeling his arms around her body, Tigress snuggled into his fur and fell asleep.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, it was short, but it was so sweet! Pure fluff!


End file.
